Usuario discusión:Leoccstic
Archivo:Poochyena_NB.gifShine Aqua Illusion!!o3o (?) Archivo:Suicune_NB.pngBienvenidos a mi discusión! firma o te mataré o3o (?) Archivo:Cresselia NB.png Antes teníamos 123 mensajes aquí .3. Mira acabe, no puse muros ya que no habia sprites para eso :S, si quieres que añada algo me lo comunicas ^^250px ¡REDUCIDA!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:57 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Hoal Soy poke658 y digo que uses a charmander(jo no es justo yo lo puse primero)pero da igual Usuario:pokemon658 ^^ Que colores pongo a LAA, la casa esa del patio es una cafeteria por si acaso...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 18:27 14 jun 2011 (UTC) ? ¿Como lo hago?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 20:57 14 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gifhola quieres ser mi amigo¿?¿?¿ si quieres ser mi amigo ponme a sonicel amigo de sonic 16:30 16 jun 2011 (UTC)Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gif Mira he echo una cosa de LAA, me salio horrible, no te obligo a que lo uses...Archivo:LAA.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:32 16 jun 2011 (UTC) ya lo hizer, lo intente 3 veces ya que me salio ERROR EN LA PÁGINAArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 13:53 17 jun 2011 (UTC) si vale y yo te llamare em................................ kri kri...... leo moon!!!!!!!!!!!! Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 13:23 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Facebook Puedes conectarte amigo? por favor Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 21:39 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria ser tu amigo espero que aceptes.Gracias. Arceus1104 18:44 23 jun 2011 (UTC) OMG ARG! Me encantan! Gracias gracias a los 2! *-* os haré unos regalitos cuando tenga tieeeempo x) Elileli 19:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Ah se me olvidaba x) claro que seré tu amiga. Elileli 19:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Leo? Vas a seguir con LAA? esque es mi serie favorita y quiero que continue X3Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:22 23 jun 2011 (UTC) >u< Archivo:Leo_y_Poochyena.png Un regalito por hacerme el sprite! x) (Sí, esa cosa se supone que son tu personaje y un Poochyena) Elileli 20:47 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hay Porque no estoy en tulista de amigos? Yo crei que eramos amigos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:43 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Serie Hola soy Arceus1104 y he creado una serie si quieres participar puedes ser rival o villano.Espero que participes.Adiós.Arceus1104 09:06 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Consegui los artworks de lucho, aqui te los dejo Archivo:Lucho_and_Liza.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:21 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones¡ Felicitaciones¡ Tu Saga es una de mis Favoritas. Me Gusta Mucho =3 ¿Aun Puedo Inscribirme? Espero que Si, Saludos :D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:07 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Ficha Aqui esta la Ficha del Personaje n.n *'Nombre Y Apellido: '''Princesa Jenny Fisher (Todos la Llaman Jenn) *'Personalidad: Cuando Inicia la Serie es un Poco Indiferente y le Gusta Burlarse de los demás, Tambien viene de un Reino Muy Lejano y quiere que todos la sirvan. Pero Luego se va Volviendo Amigable y se Vuelve Amiga de las Chicas (Principalmente de Sya y Pili) *'Pokémon: 'Archivo:Gardevoir_NB.png *'Sprites: 'Archivo:Acua_Sprite.png *'''Firma: ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 20:06 29 jun 2011 (UTC) ola soy sonic-kun me puedes poner a golemel mejor amigo de sonic 08:51 29 jun 2011 (UTC) echo porArchivo:Sonic.jpg Sabias Que te he dedicado dos epis de Poke Parodias son: El espia que me admiro y Muerte bajo cero PD: Te inscribes a Inscripciones a LLAD Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:15 1 jul 2011 (UTC) ? Puedo usar tu tipo de comic para mi saga en pokecreadores(La wiki amiga)?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 22:37 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Puedo aparecer en la academia articuno como rival? aqui va mi personaje Archivo:Mini_angel.png Archivo:Mini_angel_de_lado_2.png Archivo:Mini_angel_de_lado.png Y mi pokemon si se puede un Archivo:Zorua_mini.png Ultra Gallade 19:32 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya verás Echa un vistazo a mi perfil, donde pone Historias, lo que se refiere a protagonistas, te vas a llevar una sorpresa Shiny No puedes tener tantos shiny, tienes que elegir a uno, cuando te decidas me avisas. Gracias Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 11:00 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Heu Si quieres puedes poner otro personaje en IceCream, es que me faltan puestos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:11 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola leo he hecho todos los minis de mi personaje aqui los pondre Archivo:Minis_Angel.png y mi poke Archivo:Zorua_mini.pngUltra Gallade 23:20 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Leo-Nardo Da' Vinci E aqui MM's Zorua,Pibe: Archivo:Zorua_PMD_Sprite_Sheet_by_pipchirisu.png,y por si quieres:Archivo:PMD_Pokabu_and_Mijumaru_by_KisiroKitsune.png si necesitas:Archivo:Pmd2_emolga_sprites_by_spriter_of_doom-d3d6z42.png Espero que te haya gustado ;) Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:24 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Tengo Consegui estos en google para los sprites Archivo:Zorua_spritesminis.pngUltra Gallade 02:51 6 jul 2011 (UTC) hoolaa ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Te pondre a migthyenaarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.pngdecid todos hola a mi pagina d eusuario ,decid todos hola a mi lider de gimnasio favoriritoooa que os gusta mi firma ehh ¿?archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 16:55 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Permiso Oye yo, Nefertimon, Pokemon659 y Arceus1104 queremos hacer una serie con Fusiones Gijinka entre entrenador y pokemon y queriamos saber si nos das permiso de hacerla dado que tu ya hiciste una. Explosion11 20:18 21 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: escribe en mi discusión si o no nos dejas hacerla. oie Flygonic me dijo q tu m podias acer minis de sya en teselia podrias? Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 18:51 24 jul 2011 (UTC) si si puedes si de NB Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 19:11 24 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias eres d lo mejor ewe Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 19:47 24 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Podriamos ser amigos? Si es asi ponme a suicune! y si te falta algun mini sprite de pokemon o entrenadores, me lo dices, que yo puedo darte algunos, pero los de las 5º, no puedo darte todos... ¡Saludos! --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 11:44 25 jul 2011 (UTC) oie leo quisieras salir en un comic de pokemon que estoy aciendo solo mandame esta fica completa: Nombre: Sprite: VS: Minis: MM: Pkmn 1: Pkmn 2: Pkmn 3: Pkmn 4: Pkmn 5: Pkmn 6: Otros Pkmn (Max.26): Personalidad: Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 22:08 29 jul 2011 (UTC) oie te faltaron los pokemon en el pc maximo 26 y tu rol y tu personalidad rax por cierto como atrapas o te realan a milotic y a carmeleon e por cierto lueo te doy la paina de la wiki donde se pueden inscribir ok rax bye Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 23:40 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Super mega favor leo te pido el favor mas grande que nadie pero nadie ha echo jamas me puees hacer muchos sprites plis los que necesito son de El y luego me podrias crear un OC que no sea Recolor como el mio plis ok si pudieras mandamelos asi los mios en blanco y negro y el otro con cualquiersa colores plis dame a elegir tansiquiera entre 5 OC plis harias una muy buena obra Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 05:44 2 ago 2011 (UTC) ok perdon bueno entonces solo uno t dire q tiene peinado medio emo y usa bufanda y corbata se viste como si se fuera a casar ok bye ya saves q en blanco y negro nno ok cuando puedas gracias Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 20:41 3 ago 2011 (UTC) leo porfas crea rapido mi sprite es super mega importante Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 21:28 3 ago 2011 (UTC) jaja ok perdon soy muy desesperado Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 21:36 3 ago 2011 (UTC) P.D: cual es tu baya favorita? Hola Leo-Sun (Se escribia asi no? No me mates si me he equivocado) Estaba mirando y veo que tienes problemas debido a los pedidos de Cold, asi que si quieres puedo acer dos o tres de sus OC (me quedan asi Archivo:Hank_Gligar.png) tardaria unos 5min.en hacer 3, te lo digo por si sirve de ayuda Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:01 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Pusiste ginjikis innesesarios pero son necesarios, el del pokemon Gligar y el del legendario no? O te refieres a que no hace falta que te lo enseñe? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:02 3 ago 2011 (UTC) .... Lo puse asi porque quedaba chulo pero si quieres lo quito Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:06 4 ago 2011 (UTC) bueno a ok bueno Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 17:39 4 ago 2011 (UTC) entonces... entonces hazme mi OC o tendre que...tendre q... bueno pero porfis apurate plis Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 19:28 5 ago 2011 (UTC) oie perdon oie leo tampoco t enojes perdon si quieres sacame de tu saga y yo are mi sprite perdon ya Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 00:33 6 ago 2011 (UTC) ñ.ñ Hola! Si podriamos ser amigos! Ponme a Reshiram y a Suicune n.n yo te pongo a mightyena ¿No? --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 14:09 6 ago 2011 (UTC) si perdon pero al final t dije q solo uno perdon ya estoy aciendo yo mi sprite ok aun asi seguiremos siendo amigos Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 18:13 6 ago 2011 (UTC) LEO!!!!! MIRA EL IC 13 TE ESPERA UNA SORPRESA!!!!!!! Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:18 6 ago 2011 (UTC) 3 cosas #Solo era para decirte lo de Milotic, me dijeron que eran de tus favoritos #Como haces lo de "antes teniamos 123 mensajes aqui" es que yo ya tengo 400 y cansa, me lo puedes hacer? #Dime otros pokemon que te gusten pa la serie Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:31 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Pero Tu tienes un link que pone discusion archivo 1, y te aparecen los anteriores yo me refiero a eso, te lo digo poque creo que lo que has hecho ha sido borrarlos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:04 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Por hacermelo, si te puedo ayudar en algo dimelo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:17 6 ago 2011 (UTC) PAU 200 Realmente me Alegra que tanto tu Como Diamantino quieran Aparecer en PAU 200, pero ya tengo el Capitulo Planeado y no Aparecerá Ningun Rival. Los Rivales Aparecerán Luego, pero en el Especial solo los Protagonistas, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:12 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Permiso Veras estaba pensando en los usuarios a los que aun tengo que dedicar los epis de IC asi que estaba epensando en el tuyo y se me ocurrio "La Legendaria familia de Leo" donde Leo les cuenta en tres flashbacks como son sus hermanos (en el flash aparece con su primera forma Archivo:Leo_MM.png), sus tios (en este flash con su segunda formaArchivo:Leo_MM_2.png) y en el tercero sus abuelos (en este flash con su tercera forma Archivo:Leo_MM_3.png) Por eso antes te queria pedir permiso para usarlas PD: Ojala apareciesemos en PAU 200 :( Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:25 6 ago 2011 (UTC) desde... desde q nacist hijo de tu pu**** je no t creas solo tu sabes hacer los mejores minis seeeee Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 02:47 7 ago 2011 (UTC) ..... Entiendo lo que dices pero yo no veo justo que en su pagina ponga pincha aqui y descubriras que Nefertimon en homofobica, no te crees que eso es pasarse? Ademas ella dijo con estas palabras: Red no me conoce pero es un buen amigo y le amo ademas de que en su firma lo pone y el unico que ha hecho algo asi fue JoseLJL cuando se invento la cuenta de VlindaVale te acuerdas? Ademas llamo a Frost Gay y si quieres pues le bajo el tiempo del bloqueo pero yo tambien estoy defendiendo a alguien porque me parece que se ha pasado, otra cosa es que son de paises distintos, como se van a conocer Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:58 10 ago 2011 (UTC) ... no empiezes a discutir con Diamantino,te dire 3 cosas: 1-Yo NO Conozco a ese usuario así que no confundas 2-El a estado INSULTANDO a mi y a nefertimon llamando a nefertimon homofobica y a mi gay 3-Es OBVIAMENTE algún usuario de FC que se a creado esa cuenta para molestar,aunque la guerra haya terminado Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:09 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Puede decir que es de Colombia y sr de otro lado pero bueno, la desbloqueare y le dare una oportunidad porque me lo pides tu pero si se pone a insultar mas tendre que bloquearla Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:11 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Leo ¿cuando comenzaras con Magic Pokemon? me interesa mucho se ve genial y de paso ¿quieres ser mi amigo?Ultra Gallade 22:51 11 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola¿quieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:emboar osccuro.pngla oscuridadArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 11:56 13 ago 2011 (UTC) de q estado/provincia/region de argentina eres? Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 22:57 17 ago 2011 (UTC) ola Me podrias hacer sprites MM de Elekid? y te dare a elArchivo:Bone_Kabutops.pngBone Kabutops oie en PAD que quieres ser? guionista: escribes los guiones para proximos capitulos animador: haces las imagenes de batallas y todo eso storyboarder: haces las ideas para proximos capitulos tienes q escoger tan siquiera uno (como decimos aca) a wevo 'Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 16:55 19 ago 2011 (UTC) si ok es genial que seamos animadores y claro que te dare los fondos y todo eso 'Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 20:10 19 ago 2011 (UTC) hi quieres ser mi amigo? migthyena es uno de mis pokemon favoritos pero prefiero mas a absol PD:te has creado tu el avatar ? si es asi ¿como se ase? ♠samugia♠ 12:40 22 ago 2011 (UTC) No yo no se a que te refieres .3.(?) Ne,broma ponme un totodile y yo? un Poochyena?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·''"Hitsugaya'' 22:27 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Quitame el Bloqueo del Chat, Por Favor? Demonboy X 01:26 24 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola¿quieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:emboar osccuro.pngla oscuridadArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 12:39 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Hi ¿quieres ser mi amigo? a mi tambien me gusta migthyena РαβĿ゜ズ Archivo:Lugia_NB.gifArchivo:Hydreigon_NB.gif 15:46 27 ago 2011 (UTC) es de los movimientos q usaran los pokes en PAD y lo podran usar todos los pokes Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ''' 22:55 27 ago 2011 (UTC) lo hago lo mejor que puedo ya quito el artwork DARK ¿te apuntas? ¿quieres algo? 20:51 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Lol Sneasel y Gothorita xD Bueno, yo te pongo a poochyena, pro ya lo pondre luego que me da pereeeeeeza Ademas tengo que hacer deberes †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 16:25 12 sep 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Olvide Starry. Te prometo que lo pondre enseguida. Mil perdones Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 23:13 12 sep 2011 (UTC) kero kero kero ~ ya esta el sprite de ho-oh hecho (un poco amorfo peroo vale) xd link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098LuGiAlink=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 20:24 13 sep 2011 (UTC) PD : ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo ? link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098LUGIA'''link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098y mi tripulacion 22:02 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Paula quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste ^w^ Espero que sepas a qué me refiero ;3 Ella no puede darte las gracias personalmente porque no le va el editor, no es por otra cosa ._. Así que como a mí me iba perfectamente, me ha pedido que, de su parte, te diga esto eve -.x+ Marina Chu +x. 20:32 15 sep 2011 (UTC) sorry.... no lo sabia a partir de ahora no lo utilizare Osha,Osha,wooooott amistad quieres ser mi amigo Oshawott&minccino 18:18 4 oct 2011 (UTC)